Two Mistakes
by I-Have-Switched-Accounts
Summary: Two mistakes is all it took for him to lose his reputation as fearless , Two mistakes to shatter Miles innocence. Two Mistakes  he Should've known better. One-shot Rated For Violence And Swearing.


Two Mistakes

Two mistakes is all it took for him to lose his reputation as fearless , Two mistakes to shatter Miles innocence. Two Mistakes he Should've known better.

The sun hid behind the grey clouds as if it knew what awaited it later the day. It was dreary weather that weighed down everyone's heart and made them hope for better days. Anti Land was never Happy, it was always hiding in the darkness waiting to attack everyone's innocence. Including Miles, the Anti Tails.

Anti Antoine D'coolette was just the opposite of Antoine, Fearless and brutal, he bowed to no one and never left his opponents clinging to life, he would finish them off blood splattering everywhere as the audience winced. Even his teachers feared him, by the time you were 16 you were supposed to trade your wooden sword for a real one. Anti Antoine had to wait until he was 18 because he could still beat them with a wooden sword when they had a normal metal one. His instructor did his best to keep the coyote from tearing his opponents limb from limb. One of his ways to do so was to put an eyepatch over his eye. Many thought it was because he had a missing

an eye but that was never the case. His excuse for the way he acted was someone had to fight the war with strength.

Anti Sonic often watched him fight ruthlessly. He sometimes wondered what it would be like to be feared as much as he was . Today was just another one of those days where he watched. But this time his gang had come to join him. He wasn't the leader just a part of it though.

"Revenez ici, vous, fils de pute!" He insulted in French, because he was the opposite of Antoine when afraid his counterpart would run yelling in French, however when angry Anti Antoine would chase shouting French, it was something they both couldn't help.

The coyote chased his opponent with his wooden sword drawn lowered at the ground so he wouldn't accidently hit anything with his sword and it didn't distract him. The opponent wailed as soon as he turned his head to see the wooden sword being stabbed in his direction. Anti Antoine's sword hit his shoulder with all his force and the other contestant wailed louder and dropped his real sword. It thudded as it hit the grass on the ground.

Not far from there Anti Sonic sat on a small brick wall, the bricks were a grey color. On top of it sat Anti Tails, Anti Sally, Anti Sonic, and Anti Bunnie in that order. The small fox cuddled next to the princess who emotionlessly stared at the fight. The blue hedgehog watched behind black shades eyes glued to the sword. The Rabbit had almost no comment or thought. Behind them all was a giant weeping willow tree that shaded them all even though they didn't need it at all.

As always the hedgehog wondered what is was like to have someone that strong bow, he had always wondered this because his Father 'had' always been in close contact with the Anti King Max, so had Anti Sally because that was her father. Multiple times had been forced to bow to him. He was never the leader to anyone or thing, always second place unlike his counterpart. He tired of it so. A thought crossed his head.

'Maybe if I could get _someone_ to be under my command I could stop being in second place all the time...'

Sometimes when he watched the pupils that was learning how to fight with the sword the teacher mentioned 'You are to follow under whomever has beaten you' He knew he was forgetting some part of it but the first part was good enough to him. Leaping off of the wall he ran as fast as he could to the sword on the ground, no one noticed, all the felt was a sudden wind. They finally noticed him when he picked up the sword with his gloved hand.

On The other side of the field like place The coyote was beating him with the wooden sword smiling at his cries for help as bruises appeared, He wasn't trying to finish him off just weaken. The hedgehog ran over to him and put his black boot on the wooden sword that he was attacking with and Raised his real sword. He hardly had time to try and lean backwards to dodge it. The sword curved at his sudden attempt to dodge it and made a light zigzag mark at the top of the wound that slowly started to make a straight line until it ended at his chin making a point.

"Bâtard..." He cursed under his breath hand clutching the wound that poured blood that dripped off of his chin and stained his bare hands.

The hedgehog only stared he snickered at how it sounded as if he had said 'bat tard' but he had no idea it was French. No one rushed to the coyotes aid they just watched. The fox's eyes widened at the blood, he had never seen so much blood in his life. He wanted to run over and help, but he feared the coyote greatly. He had seen how he bruised opponents that were much younger then him by far. The injured victim clawed at the eye patch trying to rip it off.

Then Anti Sonic spoke up knowing he wasn't going to attack any time soon," Looks like I beat you, eh?" He smirked trying to guess what it's like to be an expert in fighting but get beaten by someone who has never fought a true battle.

Anti Antoine looked up at the hedgehog, but blood blurred his vision in his only visible eye so he could only lift his head in the direction of the noise and from memory where he stood He wanted to jump at him and rap his hands around his neck and kill him. The only thing stopping him was he couldn't see and he had to use both his hands, one to numb the pain by clutching the other to pry off his eye patch.

The hedgehog awaited a reply after awhile he just spoke up again," Wasn't there a rule about 'You are to follow under whomever has beaten you' ?"

' 'You are to follow under whomever has beaten you as long as it is fair play, this includes not fighting with anything but your sword.'' He had memorized that rule. And his attacker hadn't.

"Yes." He didn't say it wasn't correct, maybe if he earned his trust he could kill him later. And that's what he would do.

The First Mistake he made, waiting to Kill.

That had been three years ago, Anti Sonic had Changed more then anyone. He was now almost the opposite in apparency of who he was. Instead of Green eyes he had lime green fur and his eyes were now a ice blue color. Anti Antoine vaguely started to be called 'patch' because of his eyepatch he had always worn. Anti Tails had also started to act emotionless and started wearing spiked bracelets and grew his hair out to cover his eye. Then died it a blackish grey.

The sun had escaped behind the clouds once again for it knew that today Patch would try to betray Scourge. The coyote was walking towards Scourge's room in a abandoned building. He had spent all night sharpening his sword for the task he was hoping to accomplish. Murder. Holding one hand behind his back he balled his other hand into a fist and knocked twice on the door.

" Come in." Grumbled Scourge.

Opening the door it creaked with complaints taking a step inside he quietly closed the door and locked it. Turning around to face Scourge he saw that he was sitting at his 'desk' with his feet propped up on the wood while his legs were crossed.

" What do you want, Patch?"

"Revenge." He smiled his twisted smile that slightly bared his small pointed canine teeth.

Scourge glared at him not believing he would attack him at all. Until he pounced at him and rapped his hands around his scrawny neck and started to choke him. Scourge's hands clawed at the coyotes as he kicked and flailed trying to breath.

" No one is here to save you."

The Chair the hedgehog was sitting in fell to the ground as Patch shoved him against the wall with a 'THUD'.

" No one." he repeated loving the way it felt to hold his life in the palm of his hand.

Slowly he shoved the defenseless hedgehog up the wall as he started turning different shades of purple. As this went on The young fox tried to open the door knob.

"Locked..." He whispered in his normal monotone with a touch of a British accent. Reaching behind him into his tails he pulled out a small piece of metal. Carefully placing it in the lock he twisted it around until he heard a soft 'click'. Nudging the door open he peered inside. Scourge looked like he was about to pass out. The fox didn't care he despised him. Taking a small step inside he left the door unattended for a second and the hinges swung itself closed with a loud slam.

Patch's head jerked into that direction and Scourge stopped clawing at his hands and punched the coyotes cheek. As instinct he let go of the hedgehog and clutched the spot where He had been punched. The hedgehog reached for the case where Patch kept his sword and ripped it out. Patch took his hand off of the wound and Scourge had already raised the sword and brought it back down. The sword ripped through the eye patch he wore and tore through his eye lid that he barely had time to close. The patch fell to the ground covered in blood. From a distance Anti Tails eyes widened at the blood. His innocence cringed and left him.

Two Mistakes is all it took.

A/N

**From now on Authors Notes will be in Bold to separate the story from the A/Ns. Anyway this was just an idea I decided to write, nothing special. Also I don't know French, I just used Google Translate, If anyone knows real French then you can tell me if it's translated correctly. Ok so if anyone has no idea what he said and can't use Google Translate then I will type it right here. **

"Revenez ici, vous, fils de pute!" **Means in English **"Come Back here you son of a Bitch!"

"Bâtard..." **In English Means **"Bastard..."

**If you find any errors tell me so I can fix them, anyway I might do a sequel One-shot if anyone likes and or reviews. **


End file.
